


But could you be mine?

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cousins, Established Louis/Harry, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Unrequited Love, Younger Niall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry arrossisce, gli occhi ostinatamente puntati sullo schermo della televisione, e Niall sbuffa; getta a terra il joystick, gattonando davanti al cugino e sedendosi a gambe incrociate esattamente di fronte a lui, le iridi azzurre che presto trovano le sue: vuole una risposta, anche se sa che gli farà male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But could you be mine?

"E poi cos'è successo?"

La voce di Niall è curiosa mentre gioca a Tekken con Harry, seduto accanto a lui e impegnato a raccontargli del suo appuntamento con Louis; è curiosa, ma Harry ha sentito la nota di gelosia nel tono del cugino. Non è la prima volta che succede, Niall è sempre stato geloso di lui, ma questa volta è diverso: non può raccontargli quello che è successo dopo, quando sono tornati a casa, non vuole nemmeno farlo; Harry adora suo cugino, hanno otto anni di differenza ma si trova bene in sua compagnia, quasi meglio che con Gemma, sua sorella, e l'idea di ferirlo non gli piace per niente.

"Niente, mi ha accompagnato a casa ed è andato via," mente, fissando lo schermo della televisione per non essere costretto a guardare il cugino negli occhi: non è mai stato capace di dire bugie, non con lo sguardo di qualcuno incatenato al proprio, e questa volta non vuole essere smascherato. Non vuole dirgli di come le mani e la bocca di Louis l'abbiano fatto sentire bene, di come avesse voluto di più, di più, sempre di più; spezzerebbe il cuore di Niall, se gli dicesse la verità, perché per quanto possa essere strano ha capito da mesi che il cugino ha una cotta per lui.

"Non ci credo," ribatte il ragazzino, premendo tasti a caso sul joystick per attivare una delle combo di Jin e mettere definitivamente a tappeto quell'odiosa russa che Harry si ostina ad usare; esulta, quando la bionda finisce K.O. dopo alcune delle mosse spettacolari del suo personaggio, e il cugino grugnisce qualcosa seccato, "cos'è successo, dopo?"

Harry arrossisce, gli occhi ostinatamente puntati sullo schermo della televisione, e Niall sbuffa; getta a terra il joystick, gattonando davanti al cugino e sedendosi a gambe incrociate esattamente di fronte a lui, le iridi azzurre che presto trovano le sue: vuole una risposta, anche se sa che gli farà male. Non è stupido, ha quindici anni e sa come funzionano certe cose, sa quello che è successo dopo che Louis ha portato Harry a casa, ma per qualche motivo vuole sentire le parole uscire dalla bocca del più grande.

"Mi ha portato a casa ed è rimasto tutta la notte," mormora allora Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del cugino per non vedere il suo dolore, "abbiamo fatto sesso."

Niall annuisce, in silenzio, osservando il viso dell'altro.

"Com'è stato?" chiede ancora, masochista ma curioso: l'idea del _suo_ Harry con un altro lo fa arrabbiare, gli fa male, ma è un ragazzino, ed è ancora vergine, e vuole sapere tutto.

"Niall, senti," comincia il cugino, sicuramente sperando di sviare il discorso, ma il più piccolo scuote il capo e lo interrompe, strisciando un po' più vicino a lui e sfilandogli il joystick che ancora stringe dalle mani.

"Com'è stato?" ripete, i palmi adesso fermi sulle ginocchia di Harry, e stringe un poco le dita.

Harry sospira, e alza di nuovo gli occhi su quelli del cugino; non capisce perché Niall sia così deciso a farsi del male, conosce la gelosia e sa che, personalmente, non sopporterebbe l'idea della persona di cui è innamorato con un'altra.

"È stato perfetto," mormora alla fine, sconfitto dalla cocciutaggine del più piccolo e con la mente piena dei ricordi della notte precedente; il tocco delle mani di Louis su tutto il suo corpo, la carezza della sua bocca sulla pelle, il modo in cui gli stringeva i fianchi tra le mani mentre lo penetrava, i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie, il sapore del suo sudore e della sua saliva, l'odore dei suoi capelli mentre si stringeva a lui, alla fine, il viso premuto contro il suo collo e le braccia strette intorno alla sua vita. Si perde nei suoi pensieri per qualche minuto, socchiudendo le labbra e abbassando appena le palpebre, come se chiudendo gli occhi avesse la possibilità di vivere tutto un'altra volta; non si accorge dello sguardo di Niall, del rossore sulle sue guance, di come sia sull'orlo delle lacrime senza neppure saperlo. L'espressione di Harry parla più di lui, è quasi estatica mentre ripercorre gli avvenimenti della notte precedente, mentre pensa a Louis e a tutto quello che hanno fatto, e Niall sente la gola stringersi, perché sa che non sarà mai lui la persona con cui il cugino condividerà quei ricordi.

Un singhiozzo sfugge dalle sue labbra prima che possa trattenerlo, e gli occhi di Harry sono subito nei suoi, terrorizzati; si sbilancia in avanti, stringendo le braccia intorno al torace del cugino per attirarlo a sé ed abbracciarlo, e Niall sente qualche lacrima scivolare sulle sue guance.

"Mi dispiace, Ni, mi dispiace tanto," mormora il più grande, le mani enormi che accarezzano la sua schiena per tentare di rilassarlo, i singhiozzi che lo fanno tremare, "non volevo dirtelo per questo, non volevo farti stare male, mi dispiace così tanto."

Niall si scioglie in lacrime contro il petto del cugino, senza riuscire a fermarsi, senza che il suo poco orgoglio glielo impedisca, stringendo la sua maglietta tra le dita e facendo di tutto per avvicinarsi di più a lui, nell'unico modo in cui gli è concesso farlo: un abbraccio è l'unica cosa che può avere da lui, una coccola, un tentativo di confortarlo, ma non è abbastanza, non lo è mai stato.

Solleva il viso, senza pensare a quanto sia sicuramente orribile, e preme le labbra contro quelle del cugino, a sorpresa; è il suo primo bacio, ma è così triste che non gli importa che sia perfetto, ci sono lacrime e probabilmente il naso comincerà a colargli a breve per il pianto, ma non gli importa. La bocca di Harry è morbida come ha sempre pensato che fosse, le labbra piene e soffici contro le sue, e singhiozza più forte quando i suoi occhi si incastrano con quelli del cugino: lo sguardo di Harry è contrito e stupito, probabilmente non ha idea di come reagire a quel contatto inaspettato, e le sue mani si sono fermate all'altezza delle sue scapole. L'imbarazzo investe Niall all'improvviso, e il suo cuore si riempie di paura, la paura orrenda che Harry non voglia più avere nulla a che fare con lui, che lo respinga e se ne vada e non torni più da lui, la paura di aver rovinato tutto, per sempre. Si allontana dalle sue labbra quasi di scatto, altre lacrime che gli bagnano il volto, e stringe più forte il tessuto della maglietta tra le dita, inginocchiandosi davanti a Harry per potersi avvicinare di più a lui, almeno un'ultima volta, e schiacciare il viso contro il suo collo. Spalanca gli occhi quando vede il succhiotto sotto il suo orecchio, che prima non aveva notato per via dei capelli, e un gemito strozzato gli sfugge dalle labbra.

"Ssh, non è niente, va tutto bene, non è successo niente di grave," sussurra il più grande senza capire il motivo di quel verso, abbracciando più forte il cugino e costringendolo con dolcezza a sedersi sulle sue gambe, le cosce strette contro i suoi fianchi per essere petto contro petto, senza pensare a quanto quella posizione possa essere scomoda per Niall.

Sarebbe divertente quella situazione, Harry è così stupido a volte, ma Niall non riesce nemmeno a sorridere a quel contatto desiderato per così tanto tempo, perché quel succhiotto è ancora lì, crudele, e non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo: Harry è stato con Louis, quella notte, e forse l'ha tenuto su di lui proprio così, forse erano nudi, forse stavano facendo sesso proprio in quel modo, forse Harry gli stava gemendo nell'orecchio e Louis gli stava mordendo il collo.

Rabbrividisce schifato all'idea, ma allo stesso tempo quei pensieri lo riscaldano, lo _eccitano_ , e non riesce a capire perché; Harry era con un altro, ma forse... forse il fatto che ora sia lì con lui significa qualcosa, forse il fatto che le sue mani gli stringano i fianchi in quel modo, che le sue gambe si siano piegate sotto le sue, significa qualcosa.

Muove piano il bacino, sfregando sperimentalmente contro quello di Harry, e sente il suo respiro bloccarsi; si morde un labbro, nel timore che possa fermarlo, ma il cugino rimane immobile, le mani ferme sui suoi fianchi, e Niall lo prende come un invito a continuare. Mentirebbe se dicesse di non essere già eccitato, un calore conosciuto solo al buio della propria camera, di notte, che riempie il suo corpo, ma quando si spinge un poco più avanti, scontrandosi con ventre di Harry, la presa sui suoi fianchi si fa improvvisamente più salda e le mani del ragazzo lo allontanano.

"Non possiamo, Niall," dice Harry, la voce ferma e i pollici che si muovono in ampi cerchi sulle ossa un po' sporgenti del bacino dell'altro, e il più giovane si fa sfuggire un lamento: lo sta rifiutando, ovviamente, cosa si aspettava? È solo il suo stupido cugino quindicenne con una stupida cotta nei suoi confronti e una stupida erezione nelle mutande causata da uno stupido abbraccio; le dita di Harry si fermano, e Niall si rende conto solo in quel momento di aver pensato a voce alta. "Non sei stupido, Ni, niente di tutto questo lo è, ma non possiamo. _Io_ non posso, cerca di capire."

"Perché, Harry?" chiede, cocciuto, e un po' si vergogna per il suo comportamento infantile, ma ormai è oltre l'imbarazzo e tutto ciò che vuole è che Harry faccia qualcosa. "Perché tu non mi vuoi? Non ti piaccio? Non mi vuoi bene?"

Harry si scosta all'improvviso, facendogli sollevare il viso, e lo fissa dritto negli occhi, le sopracciglia corrugate.

"Certo che ti voglio bene," sbotta, ferito dall'insinuazione del più piccolo, e Niall si morde un labbro per cercare di non piangere ancora, o di non gemere per la voce roca e dura del cugino, o entrambi, "ti voglio bene e mi piaci, Ni, ma sei mio cugino. Sei mio cugino e io... io ho Louis," le ultime parole sono un sussurro, sembra che si senta quasi in colpa per quell'affermazione, ma è la verità: ha Louis, ama Louis, Louis è _suo_ dopo quasi due anni, non può permettersi di rovinare tutto. Vuole bene a Niall, lo adora, ma la sua è una cotta passeggera, gli passerà, e non vuole rischiare di trovarsi ad incolparlo per una sua eventuale rottura con Louis. Non potrebbe sopportare di stare al suo fianco, se succedesse, e non vuole che Niall lo odi per questo.

Ma questo il più piccolo non lo capisce, perché l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che Harry lo sta rifiutando, ora che finalmente ha provato a farsi avanti, ed è più doloroso di quanto pensasse perché nelle sue iridi verdi legge determinazione, sicurezza, e ora sa che non sarà mai davvero suo.

"Ti prego," singhiozza, sollevando piano le mani per chiuderle sulle sue guance, gli occhi che si riempiono ancora una volta di lacrime; l'espressione di Harry si ammorbidisce un poco, ha sempre odiato veder piangere le persone, e anche le sue mani si spostano fino ad accarezzare il volto dell'altro.

"Non posso," ripete, piano, ma non si muove quando Niall avvicina di nuovo il viso al suo, né quando la bocca del cugino si posa sulla sua, né quando sente la lingua del più giovane accarezzare timidamente il suo labbro superiore; accetta il bacio con un sospiro sconfitto, perché almeno questo vuole darglielo, vuole accontentarlo almeno in questa cosa piccola ed innocua che però per Niall è così importante. Risponde con tenerezza ai movimenti incerti del cugino, le dita che accarezzano i capelli sulla sua nuca, e tiene gli occhi aperti tutto il tempo, puntati su quelli chiusi dell'altro, sperando che finisca tutto in fretta. Niall sente caldo dappertutto, le lacrime che si asciugano sulle sue guance bollenti, le mani che stringono il volto di Harry senza che se ne renda conto, e si perde nella dolcezza di quel bacio, nel sapore della saliva del più grande, nel leggero solletico delle sue dita sulla pelle: è bello, piacevole, intimo, ma nonostante tutto è consapevole che appena si allontanerà dalle sue labbra tutto sarà finito, archiviato, e Harry tornerà dal suo ragazzo e lo lascerà lì, solo con i suoi sentimenti scomodi e dolorosi.

Strizza più forte le palpebre al pensiero, le mani che scivolano tra i ricci e li stringono, tirandoli appena, e singhiozza un'altra volta, quando Harry interrompe il bacio e si scosta al suo gesto.

"Mi dispiace," mormora il più grande, tornando ad abbracciare il cugino e lasciandogli baci leggeri ed innocenti tra i capelli, sulla fronte, costringendolo con delicatezza ad appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla, "mi dispiace davvero, Niall. Ti voglio bene, ti adoro, ma non posso essere questo per te, non potrò mai; e so che è brutto, so che ti senti rifiutato, ma passerà; tu non mi ami, non in _quel_ modo, e presto lo capirai e cercherai un'altra persona, qualcuno che possa ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti."

Il più giovane rimane zitto, gli occhi rossi per le tante lacrime versate e le labbra che tremano, e ascolta ciò che Harry gli dice: sa che ha ragione, ma il dolore che sente nel petto è soffocante e al momento gli è impossibile credere che passerà, prima o poi. Annuisce comunque, piano, e Harry sospira baciandogli una guancia.

"Forse è meglio che vada a casa," sussurra, dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, e Niall annuisce ancora una volta, alzandosi con gli occhi bassi e sentendo con dolorosa lucidità la distanza tra di loro; una mano di Harry si sposta tra i suoi capelli, ancora una volta, e li scompiglia con affetto.

"Tornerai?" chiede il più piccolo in un soffio, senza sollevare il viso, e Harry sente il cuore stringersi alla vista del cugino così abbattuto: odia essere la causa di tutto quello, della sua tristezza, ma è per il bene di tutti ed è giusto così.

"Certo, Ni," risponde subito, stringendolo d'impulso in un altro abbraccio e baciandogli ancora la fronte, "tornerò sempre."


End file.
